Partners?
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: AU Alucard is faced with an all new challenge. Can he handle it? Better question, can his new *human* partner, Seras Victoria, handle it? WARNING: Seras is VERY OOC, cuz I don't like her when she's a pansy. Eventually AxS.
1. The New Recruit

**Hey peoplez!! I've come up with a list of problems I've found in almost **_**all**_** AxS fics.**

**1. In about 85% of them have a wimpy Seras, and she irritates me. I will now refer to the Seras I write about as MySeras in my A/Ns. (don't worry Seras will still shine through occasionally)**

**2. Everyone seems to assume Alucard hates Christmas, which I don't believe ((who can hate Christmas?!?!?)**

**3. Seras usually is a Twitard. She is a vampire, therefore she should be insulted over sparkly "vegetarian" vampires as much as her Master (well almost)**

**I solemnly swear (that I'm up to no good) that I am going to fix **_**every**_** last one of these problems in this fic. **

**Kay, now that that's over… Thanks to everyone who got this far! I hope this story will make up for any irritations that my complaint list caused. Any ways, I don't own Alucard, Seras, Integra, and I only half(eighth)-own MySeras. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

A dark shadow drifted up on the wall behind a platinum haired young woman, apparently unbeknownst to her. A wide grin spread in a crooked line across the shadow, finally he had won. Every time he tried to sneak up on the woman she always, _always,_ caught him, but not this time. The grin widened.

"There you are, Alucard," the young woman said not looking up from her paperwork. Ah, appearances surely could be deceiving. "I called you up here more than five minutes ago."

"Forgive me, Master," Alucard smirked, mock bowing. "Do you have an assignment for me? A FREAK that needs slaughtering, an enemy you would enjoy seeing impaled?" he asked his excitement growing with every word. "Tell me my master and I shall destroy anyone or thing you ask!"

Integra sighed. "No, Alucard" she said "I just need to speak with you."

"May I inquire as to the subject? It's not every day you simply feel the need to just speak with me."

"It's about the newest recruit in Hellsing," Integra started cautiously.

"I fail to see how the going ons of your human soldiers affects me," Alucard interrupted.

"Because this particular soldier will be your partner."

"Pardon me?" Alucard asked his eyes widening in disbelief.

Integra smirked. "You heard me."

"Why exactly do you think I need a _human_ partner?" he growled softly.

"You had Walter as a partner once." Integra reminded him. "With him you didn't create half as many problems as you do now."

"What is his name?" Alucard scowled, already planning his "partner's" demise.

"Not he, she."

"She?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Seras Victoria."

* * *

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my list at the beginning, I just wanted to give my readers a heads up for what's ahead. Absolutely no offence was intended. So please don't flame me for it.**

**Kay, back to my usual A/N topic. So, did you guys like it?!?!? I hope you did, I've been toying with this idea for over a week now, and my plot bunnies are about to revolt. So, to appease them I feed them their favorite treats: REVIEWS!!! Unfortunately, I'm fresh out, so please donate? They might cooperate and let me get a chapter out faster if you do, but Genii (who is in charge of this story) is violently allergenic to fire, so no flames please.**


	2. Introductions

**Wow. That's what I get for thinking my readers are anything but amazing. Ya know what? I waited five days and no one flamed. I had a whole play to make said flamer feel bad and everything! Oh well, my beast-like readers can check it out in Partners? Deleted Scenes which will come out a week after this story is done. Kay, as you beast people already know (cuz you're amazingly smart and lovely like that) I don't own Hellsing, and after a long talk with my lawyer I don't own MySeras anymore either. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

Almost before the heiress finished speaking the door to her office was kicked down. Yes, quite literally. Above the wreckage of what used to be a finely ornate door stood a young woman with spiky blonde hair. A very pissed off young woman.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" she screeched, glaring at Integra and Alucard.

Walter appeared behind her his face crumpled with worry. "Pardon me Miss Hellsing," he said shuffling forward to grasp the woman's arm.

"_Don't _touch me!" she hissed dangerously before wrenching her elbow from the elderly butler's grasp. "Like I said, what is going on Miss…?"

"Sir Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing," Alucard said murderously.

"Who asked you?"

"You did when you felt the need to insult my master," Alucard growled.

"Oh, well in that case. What the hell is going on 'Sir Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing'" she mimicked.

"Why you," Alucard hissed pulling out his Casull.

"Try me," she snarled back, leveling her own gun.

"ALUCARD, SERAS, STOP!" Integra shouted rising from her chair.

Alucard jerked at the young woman's name. _This _was the human he had been partnered with? Seething, he put away his gun and watched with narrowed eyes as Seras did as well.

Looking back and forth between what she was sure would become her best fighters, Integra sighed in relief as they stowed their weapons. "Seras, I have had you escorted-"

"'Escorted?'" Seras interrupted. "I was watching TV when six armored, _armored,_ men kicked down my door and told me I had 15 minutes to pack everything I had and dragged me out to an _armored_ truck. Then when I get here _this _guy" she motioned to Walter "comes out and starts scolding me for dilly-dallying!"

"Miss Hellsing," Walter said, "maybe it would be best if Miss Victoria was permitted to go to her room and collect herself before she was introduced to the organization."

"I agree, Walter," Integra said. "Take Miss Victoria to her chambers."

Seras shrugged. "I don't need to 'collect myself' but I'll do anything to get out of here. Lead the way old man," she said bowing Walter out the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut Integra's face split into a wide grin. "I like her," she smirked.

Alucard stood there quietly for a moment, something strange stirring in his stomach. It was respect. This girl came in and stood up to him, actually stood up to him, not a trace of fear anywhere within her, and that was a feat neither Integra nor Walter had accomplished. How odd that one of three humans he respected was the only one to defy him without any kind of back up. Alucard smirked. What a fine Draculina she'd make, well if she managed to get her temper more under control.

* * *

**I think that was longer. I hoped you liked it! And don't forget your job: REVIEW!!! And Genii is still allergic to fire, so no flames. THANK YOU FOR READING!!**


	3. History

**Genii, I hate you OH so much. You know, when you're writing a story, you're suppose to go in CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER not random scenes you find "cute" or "funny" or "interesting". Because even though you had Seras's history all planned out into this beastly story, I forgot it because you were so focused on that that I had to actually **_**work**_** on this chapter, so by the time I got there I had forgotten it because you were too preoccupied with Twinkies and Seras introducing Alucard to "That's what she said" jokes. Grrr… I'm so mad! Now this chapter is truly terrible. Thanks you useless plot bunnie. Oh quit sniveling, you know I love you. **

**As you can tell, I'm not too happy with this chapter, because frankly, it sucks. Oh well, hopefully Genii will cooperate and later chapters will be better. As you know, I don't own Hellsing, I only own my plot bunnies that think they control everything (which they do). Anyways, ON WITH THE (truly terrible) STORY!!**

* * *

The briefing was just that, brief. Unfortunately, that meant that Alucard had to go fetch Seras for another meeting, which, of course, he had to attend. When he phased down to the chambers Integra had assigned her she had loud rock music blaring and was scowling up at the ceiling. All in all, she looked more like a moody teenager than the police officer Sir Integra told him she was.

"Police girl," he sneered at her.

"Vampire," she snapped right back. Alucard started, how did this girl know about vampires? Sure he had phased in front of her, but that couldn't be it. Why would someone jump to _that_ conclusion before any other evidence was found? And anyway, she was too busy glaring to see him.

"How did you know?" Alucard demanded.

"Teeth, hair, height and overall demeanor," Seras rattled off without missing a beat. Again, Alucard was shocked. It was beginning to irritate him. The all knowing king of vampires was _not_ suppose to get surprised. For better or worse this girl was proving him wrong.

"Sir Integra needs to speak with you," Alucard said with as much control as possible. For some reason this new partner of his wore on his nerves. How was he suppose to get any work done with this frail human tagging along? Integra seemed to forget that Walter was a _very_ special human. With or without wires.

"Well tell Teggy that you're terribly sorry because I refuse to come." Seras never took her eyes off the ceiling.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I _insist _you come, for if you don't voluntarily then I will be forced to make you," Alucard growled softly.

"No."

With a snarl Alucard was next to her in a single stride. He swiftly scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder, her kicking and screaming and hitting his back with her tiny fists. Smirking, he opened up a portal and stepped through. Seras's beating paused and she stiffened for a millisecond when the darkness surrounded them, but she almost immediately began again.

When the air cleared the pair were standing in Integra's office. The continued squeals and shouted curses at everyone and thing from herself to the very blood that ran through Alucard's veins caused Integra to look up to the strange sight of a very proud looking Alucard with an angry Seras slung over his shoulder.

"Alucard, what did you do?" she asked slowly.

"You told me to bring her to you, and she was uncooperative, so I did it for her."

"I told you to request her presence and if she preferred to stay in her room then she had the right to do so."

"See?" Seras snapped. "I don't have to be here! Take me back _NOW!"_

"Well, you're already in here, so there's no point in just taking you away," Alucard argued.

"I don't care how 'pointless' you think it is, take me back!"

"No."

Seras stilled as if in defeat and Alucard smirked. Then something happened that had never happened in all of Integra's existence. Alucard grunted in pain causing him to loosen his grip on Seras who immediately wriggled free a victorious smirk smeared on her face.

"Don't mess with police officers," she sing-songed, "they might just know a few pressure points."

Integra stared open mouthed for a moment as Alucard rubbed his temple irritably before quickly shaking her head as if to shoo a fly from her nose and addressed Seras personally. "Miss Victoria, I would like to introduce you to your new partner, should you choose to accept this position," she said motioning to the scowling vampire. "This is Alucard, and, as your past experience should tell you, he is a vampire."

"A true one," Seras added, critically looking Alucard up and down. She looked up, eyes shining in mirth. "You've got a few miles on you doncha?" she teased.

Alucard sulked, which caused Integra to laugh, earning her a scowl from Alucard, and a bright beam from Seras, who seemed to suddenly be in a better mood. "Alucard, do you have any questions?" Integra asked, smirking.

"Actually, yes," he sighed. He hated depending on a human for _anything, _even information about themselves. "I want to know how you know so much about vampires."

Seras sighed a slight frown forming on her lips. "Should have known you'd want to know that," she mumbled. Again she sighed. "As you both know, I was an officer in the police force; a unit called V-9. Our sole goal was to eliminate vampires."

Integra's eyes widened. "Just how many people know of the existence of vampires may I ask?"

Seras smiled. "Outside of this organization? Two. One being myself and the other being General Heisenberg. We had a group of specially trained men use for backup on missions. I went in first and disposed of the vampire while the men followed behind exterminating any ghouls there might be.

"After the mission was complete, the men were taken back to base and had there memories modified so they believed they had just gone on a routine drug bust-up. Then they went home to their normal vampire-less lives. The ones that lived that is."

Alucard listened to her story silently with a plotting look on his face. This girl slayed vampires, maybe this wouldn't be as horrible as he thought. Then he silently laughed at himself. Of course it would be as bad as he originally thought. Just as he reached this conclusion, Integra's phone rang.

"Well, police girl," he smirked, "let's put your skills to the test!" His dark laughter rang about the office even after its owner phased through the floor.

* * *

**As you wonderful readers already know, your only job is to review, and in return you get this wonderful story!!! But don't flame, because I will be very mean to you in my authoress's note. I STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH! Allrighty, bye and see you next chapter!**


End file.
